


Locket

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Alphabet [12]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: "What I mean Claire, is will you move in with me?"
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Alphabet [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718374
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Locket

**Author's Note:**

> So I went with the word Locket, which was suggested by claudiapsmc. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for your comments on the last fic!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a suggestion for M!

"What I mean Claire, is will you move in with me?" Claire looked at Neil as he said this, a smile creeped across her face.

"I thought I pretty much had," she laughed.

"Yeah I know, but I want you to be here all the time," he said, wrapping an arm around her and kissing the side of her head.

"I want that too, she said turning her face towards him and looking into his eyes.

"So is that a yes?" he asked with a large smile on his face.

"That's a yes," she replied, he lent forward and kissed her slowly and deeply.

"What's got you so happy this morning?" Morgan asked the next day as her and Claire were sat in the radiology room, waiting for a scan, "you've been grinning more than normal."

"Neil asked me to move in with him," Claire replied, not even trying to hide her smile.

"That explains it," Morgan said, "so when are you moving?"

"Well, hopefully this weekend, but that all depends on how busy we are here," Claire answered. Morgan looked at her and smiled.

"I'm really happy for you Claire," she said, Claire smiled back at her before they turned to the screen awaiting the scan.

The weekend quickly came and Claire and Neil were in her living room, packing her belongings in boxes.

"How much stuff do you need?" Neil asked as he picked up a stack of magazines and looked at her.

"I needed stuff to pass the time when I wasn't working, stuff that wasn't hooking up with random guys that I'd meet at the bar," she replied with a straight face.

"Fair enough," he said, putting the magazines in a box.

"You can throw them away, I don't need them anymore," She said to him.

"Oh yeah, you've got something else to keep you occupied now," Neil said with a flirty tone before walking over to her and holding her by the waist, "I'm so glad we're doing this."

"So am I," Claire replied, leaning up to kiss him. Neil picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him before he settled her on the edge of her table. Before their kiss could get too heated they heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Neil asked, Claire shrugged her shoulders and he went to answer the door.

"Hey Dr Melendez, we thought you and Claire could use a hand today," Claire heard Morgans voice say, she walked over to where Neil was standing and saw that Alex and Shaun were with her.

"Hey, come in," Claire said with a smile.

"Yeah we need all the help we can get, I've never known a woman who's got so much stuff," Neil added, laughing as Claire elbowed him. Soon enough, Morgan and Shaun were packing things in the living room, Neil and Alex were in the kitchen, and Claire was going between the two deciding on what she was keeping or not. After about half an hour of this there was another knock at the door.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had a surgery over run," Audrey said as she walked past Neil and into the apartment.

"That's fine, considering we didn't even know you were coming," Neil replied. 

"Andrews was going to come and help out too but he's got a meeting, he will meet us later at the bar though," Audrey replied.

"No we hadn't told them about that part yet," Morgan said as she packed some books into a cardboard box.

"Oops," Audrey replied. 

"Who organised all this anyway?" Claire asked.

"Well, you told Morgan the other morning and she immediately recruited us all to help," Alex laughed from the kitchen.

"Yes, Morgan can be kind when she wants to be," Shaun said causing everyone to laugh. 

They all got back to work, this time with Audrey helping Alex in the kitchen and Claire and Neil packing up her bedroom.

"This is nice," Neil said holding up a locket that he found in a drawer. Claire looked at it sadly.

"Kayla gave it to me, she had a matching one," she said walking over to where Neil stood and holding it in her hand to look at it, "hers had a picture of her and Dash on their wedding day, I never found anything that I could put in it so I just stuck it in a drawer and forgot about it."

"Well, now you can put a picture of us in it," he said, before taking the necklace from her hand and putting it around her neck. She lifted up her hair so that he could latch it together at the back. Once it was on he stood in front of her, "you look beautiful," he said and she smiled, pulling at the chain.

"Thanks," she replied, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss.

"Eugh get a room," they heard Morgan say from the doorway.

"We're in a room, you walked into it," Neil replied and Morgan shrugged her shoulders.

"I was just going to let you know that Alex is packing anything being donated to charity into his car and driving it to the nearest shop, so if there's anything else I'd take it to him now, then he's going to meet us at yours, Dr Melendez, where we'll all bring Claire's belongings. Once there, we'll unload all of the cars before heading to the bar for drinks," the blonde resident said.

"Wow, you've really got all of this planned out," Claire said.

"Just trying to be helpful," Morgan replied before leaving them alone.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks that Morgan being nice is weird?" Neil asked.

"I think she wants to be my friend now, even if she wont admit it," Claire smiled before returning to packing.

Two hours later the Doctors were all at a local bar sat around a table.

"Hello, everybody," Marcus said as he walked over to them. They all greeted him before Alex offered to buy a round of drinks.

"A toast, to Neil and Claire!" Audrey said, holding up her drink, they all toasted and Neil kissed Claire's head. They spent the evening laughing and chatting, telling stories about different surgeries and, after a fair amount of alcohol, they were all up on the dance floor.

"I'm do glad we're together," Neil said as he danced with Claire.

"Me too," Claire smiled, she suddenly had an idea and pulled out her phone, "what better memory to have in my locket than a picture of us the day that we moved in together," she said, she held her phone out in front of them and took a picture, "perfect," she said as she looked at it.

"Of course it's perfect, you're in the picture," Neil replied, kissing her cheek, Claire made some sort of comment about him being a sappy romantic before continuing their dance, surrounded by their friends, who she now considers to be her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else like the thought of the doctors hanging out together outside of work or is it just me XD? 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a suggestion for M!


End file.
